Napstablook
Napstablook (/ˈnæp.stə.ˌbluːk/) is a melancholic ghost monster and musician who lives in Waterfall, encountered in the Ruins as the game's first miniboss. Profile Appearance Napstablook's design is that of a simple ghost: Mostly black and white, a long white body, two eyes with black sclera (the white part of the eye on a normal eye), white pupils, and a mouth. A thin black line separates the eyes. Personality Napstablook is a very dour individual, with low self-esteem and an introverted attitude. As seen in battle, Napstablook will cry during the fight, which might indicate some form of depression. Despite this, Napstablook is shown to be courteous to others, treating the protagonist as a guest when visited at home (even if attacked in a Neutral Route, and often employing self-deprecation and apologizing for any inconveniences to be polite. Main Story Neutral Route Napstablook is first found blocking the protagonist's path in the Ruins, pretending to be asleep. If the protagonist cheers it up, Napstablook will thank the protagonist for being so friendly and then leave. If fought, Napstablook will admit that they were lowering their HP to be polite and awkwardly leave. Napstablook will appear in the center-bottom basement room of the Ruins' six-holed puzzle room if spared in the initial encounter, saying, "i fell down a hole... now i can't get up... go on without me... wait, ghosts can fly, can't they... oh well...," fading away afterward and presumably returning home. (It is notable that a monster says elsewhere that it is said that only spiders and ghosts can travel in and out of the Ruins.) Napstablook does not appear again until much later when the protagonist is fighting the Mad Dummy in Waterfall's Garbage Dump; where Napstablook's tears interrupt the fight by crying on the Dummy until they run away. (It is notable that Mad Dummy compares it to acid rain, which may explain why Napstablook's tears hurt the protagonist.) After apologizing for breaking up the "fun," the protagonist was having, Napstablook invites the protagonist to visit. From this point on, Napstablook wears headphones. Napstablook's house is just east of Undyne's house and adjacent to what is implied to be Mettaton's house which can be unlocked with the Mystery Key sold by Bratty and Catty. Because Napstablook is creating a mix CD and makes music, the protagonist is invited to listen to Napstablook's music. They also offers the protagonist a ghost sandwich to eat, but the sandwich phases through the protagonist. After this, They suggest that the two lie on the floor and feel like garbage together, as this is a family tradition. If the protagonist lies down for a while, the music and background will change into relaxing space scenery. However, if the protagonist refuses, Napstablook will exit the house through the rightward wall and will not return until the protagonist leaves. Napstablook has three playable CDs: "Spooktune", "Spookwave", and "Ghouliday". If any of the CDs are playing when the protagonist leaves Napstablook's house, an event can be triggered, in which Aaron and Woshua are encountered but are turned off from fighting due to the frightening music. This event is the only way to achieve the yellow text for Aaron in the True Pacifist Ending Credits. The music abruptly stops after entering the area where Undyne's house is located, entering Napstablook's snail farm, returning to the Garbage Dump, or continuing East to the rest of Waterfall. East of Napstablook's house is a snail farm owned by the Napstablook family and is another location in which Napstablook can be encountered. Several of Napstablook's cousins used to work at the farm, but after they left to gain corporeal forms, Napstablook is now the only worker remaining. Here, the protagonist can play Thundersnail. Later during Mettaton's fight, Napstablook is implied to be the first viewer to call and express gratitude for the program mentions watching it all the time. True Pacifist Route In the True Pacifist Route epilogue, Napstablook is found with Mettaton in the area with their houses, having been recruited as the celebrity's sound mixer. They reveal that they were not absorbed by Asriel because when the light of Asriel knocked on their door, they just closed the blinds and continued mixing music. As a result, they initially didn't learn Frisk's name. In the credits, Napstablook is seen on tour with Mettaton and Shyren. Genocide Route If the protagonist has killed all of the possible monsters before their encounter, Napstablook will simply fade away when the protagonist approaches. Later on, Napstablook does not intervene in the Mad Dummy fight as in a Neutral or Pacifist route; instead, the scene ends on its own. However, the protagonist can hang out with Napstablook as normal if all encounters in the area have not yet been exhausted. For example, if the Snowdin kill count has not been exhausted, the protagonist can proceed into Waterfall and trigger the normal events, making Napstablook appear after the fight with the Mad Dummy. In Battle * See /In Battle. Name Napstablook's name sounds like "Napster bloke." Napster is a defunct peer-to-peer file-sharing service that focused on sharing music files. This term references Napstablook's computer being on a "music-sharing forum" and Napstablook's general affinity for music. "Dapper Blook" is a play on the phrase "dapper bloke," which is a British phrase referring to a sharply-dressed person (usually male). "Blook" may also derive from "spook." The name could also reference the protagonist's first encounter with Napstablook. In the Ruins, Napstablook is found sleeping directly in the protagonist's path, with no way to go around. That is - Napstablook naps to block you. Because Napstablook's name can be broken into nap-stab-look, this could have been the inspiration for the tear attacks. This would fit the creator's informal use of words in his humor. Naming the Fallen Child "Napsta" or "Blooky" will prompt the message "............ (They're powerless to stop you.)" and allows the name to be chosen. Gallery Napstablooktarot.png | Napstablook's tarot card. Trivia * Mad Dummy's fight implies Napstablook's tears feel like or are composed of acid rain. * Napstablook, along with the Dummy, are the only enemies in Hard Mode that do not change in difficulty, due to missing a memo regarding Hard Mode. * As Napstablook is a ghost, the character may be an allusion to "ghost producers"; composers who sell their works to people who can then claim them as their own. ** A nod to this could be the fact that "Dummy!" and "Spider Dance" share a similar structure to "Ghost Fight", and are in fact remixes of it. * "Killing" Napstablook makes the protagonist "lose 1 experience point," leaving EXP unaffected. Because of this, it does not ruin a Pacifist playthrough. ** This also serves as a hint to new players that experience points are not the same as EXP. * Sparing Napstablook will not abort a Genocide playthrough. * Napstablook and Mettaton are the only two fightable enemies in the game that use the Grey Attack, which is a grey harmless attack used to spell out words; in Napstablook's case, it spells out "REALLY NOT FEELIN UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY." while Mettaton uses it to spell out "Happy break time!" de:Napstablook es:Napstablook pl:Napstablook ru:Напстаблук zh:Napstablook uk:Напстаблук fr:Napstablook ja:Napstablook Category:Enemies Category:Ruins Category:Waterfall Category:Hard Mode Enemies